


An Ocean of Memories

by Boa



Series: Even in the Darkest of Times [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Children, Established Relationship, Everybody is older, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Friendship, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), OTP Feels, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Protection, Rituals, Ten Years Later, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boa/pseuds/Boa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sissi descansó la mano sobre el alféizar del frío y gran ventanal. La brisa del anochecer entraba como una amante sigilosa entre las suaves cortinas, dispuesta a rozar con su aliento los objetos de la habitación y enamorarles con su calidez y su perfume. Caía la oscuridad sobre Sindria al mismo tiempo que la ciudad se iluminaba con antorchas y velas. Desde la distancia y al amparo de los muros del palacio real, la capital parecía un cúmulo de luciérnagas veneradoras de la noche.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. A Life so Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sissi descansó la mano sobre el alféizar del frío y gran ventanal. La brisa del anochecer entraba como una amante sigilosa entre las suaves cortinas, dispuesta a rozar con su aliento los objetos de la habitación y enamorarles con su calidez y su perfume. Caía la oscuridad sobre Sindria al mismo tiempo que la ciudad se iluminaba con antorchas y velas. Desde la distancia y al amparo de los muros del palacio real, la capital parecía un cúmulo de luciérnagas veneradoras de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia no tendrá sentido para aquellos que no sean usuarios en el foro ¡Ábrete Sésamo!. Es parte de una colección de historias que escribo para mis amigos. Este fic está dedicado a todos los personajes del foro, aunque este capítulo en especial es para Mik, creadora de uno de los personajes principales de esta historia. Todas las advertencias están especificadas en las etiquetas. 
> 
> Los personajes del fanfic pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka en su serie Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. Los demás son personajes inventados por sus respectivos usuarios en el foro Ábrete Sésamo. 
> 
> Más abajo dejaré "datos extras" sobre el capítulo o el fanfic en general. También una mención para los interesados en leer este trabajo pero no tienen idea de los personajes que utilizo. Por favor, ¡Leed!
> 
> ¡Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura!

* * *

 

_Esta es una historia sobre un chico,_

_las estrellas, y la sangre en sus manos._

_Es una historia de una mujer llena de odio_

_y de codicia,_ _y la historia de una niña_

_que creció para ser reina._

_Es un cuento de cómo los destinos_ _están entrelazados_

 _de la manera más extraña_ _y cómo caminos bifurcados_

_llevan de nuevo hacia la persona que más amas._

_Es un cuento de héroes dorados,_

_constelaciones que viven en lobos,_

_corazones de acero_

_y flores que se abren en la noche._

_Es la historia de una chica que se enamoró._

_Es la historia de un hombre que se enamoró._

_Es el cuento de una niña que_

_nació con un sol en su sonrisa,_

_se durmió, y despertó para salvar al mundo._

 

 

Sissi descansó la mano sobre el alféizar del frío y gran ventanal. La brisa del anochecer entraba como una amante sigilosa entre las suaves cortinas, dispuesta a rozar con su aliento los objetos de la habitación y enamorarles con su calidez y su perfume. Caía la oscuridad sobre Sindria al mismo tiempo que la ciudad se iluminaba con antorchas y velas. Desde la distancia y al amparo de los muros del palacio real, la capital parecía un cúmulo de luciérnagas veneradoras de la noche.

\- “¿Está mirando la Luna, princesa?” - preguntó una voz a su espalda.- “dice Yamuraiha que hoy brillará con mucha mayor intensidad, y que será la primera vez en cien años que se vea el doble de grande de su tamaño habitual.”

Sissi se volvió ligeramente, con cierta expresión de sorpresa en su rostro gentil y amable. Dirigió sus ojos interrogantes a la mujer que, a poca distancia, contemplaba el horizonte donde comenzaba a hacer aparición el astro. Perdida en sus pensamientos, no había oído entrar a su eterna y querida guardiana en la habitación. Había supuesto que todos los generales, los sirvientes y los soldados estarían ocupados con las últimas preparaciones de la fiesta que tendría lugar una vez que el satélite se alzase en lo alto del firmamento. 

\- “Por eso hoy es el Festival de la Luna, Sadi. Ha sido la gran noticia esta semana, Aladdín no ha parado de hablar de ello desde que se enteró.” - le respondió con la misma dulzura que había poseído desde la niñez y que nunca parecía dejar el ánimo de la joven heredera a la corona de Sindria. Había sido buena idea traer festividades de otros imperios a Sindria. A la gente le gustaban y los extranjeros se sentían por un día como en su casa. Sissi encontraba entrañable esa fiesta en especial. Traída desde Kou, el Festival de la Luna era una ocasión de celebrar con la familia. Las personas se congregaban para ver la Luna llena, bailar, recitar poesía y cantar melodías dedicadas al amor y la luz.

\- “Me cuesta creer que sea de lo único que haya hablado Aladdín, princesa.” - la general sonrió y se acercó lo suficiente para estar a su lado. Con sumo respeto se inclinó y acarició su vientre redondo de ocho meses sobre la túnica blanca de un lino tan transparente que casi parecía aire. Poseían una conexión especial. El bebé se agitó en el interior de Sissi, y el corazón de Sadiqah se lleno de tanto amor y devoción como la primera vez que vio a su protegida en los brazos de su madre. Tan frágil y pequeña que parecía que se iba a romper en mil pedacitos. Sin embargo ahí estaba, llevando a su propio hijo veintidós años después. Una guerrera que se había probado en batalla, una confidente que había escuchado los llantos de su pueblo, una mujer que había encontrado al amor de su vida y una futura madre que traería esperanza a las nuevas generaciones. Todo lo que Lena había deseado que Sissi llegara a ser.

La princesa sonrió ante el tacto y puso su mano sobre la de Sadiqah, manteniéndola sobre su estómago para el contento del bebé. - “Bueno, también ha hablado de ella, pero no es algo nuevo.” - Respondió con una suave risa.- “A Sheena le encanta la voz de su padre.”

La mayor entonces levantó los ojos para encontrar los de Sissi, con su rostro en absoluta sorpresa. En los meses anteriores, la futura madre se había referido al bebé como si fuera una niña, aunque no había manera de que supiera el sexo de su hijo. Cuando la interrogaban sobre dicha cuestión, siempre contestaba lo mismo: “Es una niña, le pedí a Aladdín que lo fuera”. Muchos se tomaban la respuesta como una broma, y se reían a la vez que Sissi les sonreía. Pero Sadiqah, que la conocía perfectamente, sabía que la princesa en verdad lo creía. No obstante, y a pesar de las continuas preguntas, nunca había revelado el nombre que le pondría a su hija. Había recibido sugerencias de todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos de Sindria. Tanto Sissi como Aladdín replicaban con educación y agradecían con una ligera sonrisa, pero cualquiera que les entendiera sabría que ambos ya tenían el nombre decidido, pero no lo querían hacer público aún.

\- “Pensé que te gustaría saber su nombre, como futura madrina.” - Añadió, al observar la mirada atónita de su guardiana. - “Significa “regalo del destino”. Supongo que no podría ser más apropiado para nosotros.” - se rió.- “Además así podrá llevar consigo el nombre de sus dos abuelas, Sheba y Lena. Nunca podrá conocerlas, pero de esta manera estarán siempre con ella. ¿Qué opinas?”

Tras escuchar las palabras de Sissi, Sadiqah suavizó sus facciones, y su rostro estricto se llenó de una dulzura que solo se volvía presente frente a su protegida. - “Creo que es perfecto, princesa. La Reina Sheba y la Señora Lena estarían muy contentas por la elección que han tomado Aladdín y usted.”

Se quedó mirando a la general durante unos largos momentos, tratando de absorber los sentimientos que la habían inundado con sus palabras. Sadiqah no solo se refería a su resolución de tener un hijo, de formar una familia; sino a hacerlo con la persona que amaba y no con alguien por obligación o conveniencia. Por un lado, aunque Lena había dado a luz a la hija del amor de su vida, se había tenido que casar con un hombre que no quería; por otro, Sheba se había desposado con aquel que amaba por encima de todo, pero nunca pudieron criar a su hijo juntos. Ninguna de las dos había logrado formar una familia, como si les fuera imposible alcanzar la felicidad absoluta. Eran las madres de hogares rotos por la guerra, la avaricia y el hambre de poder. Y a pesar de todo el caos y el odio que rodeaba a sus dos pequeños, ambos habían salido adelante como luces en la más absoluta oscuridad.

La noticia del embarazo de la heredera de Sindria había causado un gran revuelo a escala mundial. No todos los días recibía la nación la nueva de que su pequeña familia real se iba a ampliar y que ese hijo iba a ser fruto de su princesa y el magi de Balbbad. Comerciantes, nobles y reyes de los confines del mundo mandaron regalos para los futuros padres y el bebé que simbolizaba la amistad entre ambos países. A pesar de que hubo personas que vieron la unión como una auténtica aberración política puesto que una conquistadora y heredera a la corona no debería casarse con el magi de otro conquistador y príncipe de otra nación, muchos otros alabaron lo que pensaban que era una estrategia de Sinbad para recuperar el control de los Siete Mares. Sin embargo, aquellos que les conocían, sabían que su matrimonio había sido por amor verdadero, no por astucia o para establecer soberanías.

Cuando eran pequeños, fue obvio para los mayores que les rodeaban la tierna e inocente atracción que existía entre los niños. A pesar de que generó sonrisas en aquellos que veían ese paciente cariño infantil, la mayoría de los adultos no creyeron que fuera a evolucionar. Pensaron que era imposible, que se estancarían al darse cuenta de la importancia las fronteras y los rangos de sus países. Y así hubiera sido si ambos infantes no fueran quienes eran. Absortos en su mentalidad catastrófica y pesimista de amores inalcanzables, pocos tuvieron en cuenta que no se trataba de unos niños cualquiera. Eran los hijos de grandes personajes y héroes que la historia siempre recordaría. Aladdín: príncipe del mundo, niño que Salomón y la reina Sheba habían confiado a los que quedaron atrás, superviviente a la oscuridad, guía que indicaba el nuevo camino de la humanidad. Sissi era la cálida luz que atraía a las naciones a trabajar juntas, nexo en un mundo separado y a punto de destruirse, fiel a su destino y faro que iluminaba el camino.

Los mayores solo veían infantes, ¿Cómo creer en ellos si ni siquiera habían alcanzado la adolescencia?

Y sin embargo ahí estaban, doce años después sin haber seguido el sino que otros les habían tratado de aceptar. Sus almas eran pura libertad, su amor era poder y sus sueños algo revolucionario que había conmocionado al mundo. Habían cambiado las cosas, acompañados por la familia y los amigos que decidieron seguirles hasta el fin de la Tierra. Personas como Alibaba, Morgiana, Titus o Sinbad, como Stephan, Ahri, Dimitrius, Fuji o Kendan. Como Sadiqah, la protectora que sin pedir nada a cambio había estado al lado de Sissi durante toda su vida. La había ayudado a cruzar los puentes tambaleantes, a nadar corrientes rápidas y fuertes, había vendado sus manos cuando se caía una y otra vez, y la cubrió en las noches frías y en las que no brillaba ningún fuego en el que guarecerse.

La garganta de Sissi se atragantó en un nudo de emociones. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió ni un sonido de sus labios. Entonces abrazó a la general a pesar del pequeño gran obstáculo que había entre ellas. Apretó sus brazos con fuerza sobre los hombros de la mayor. Ahora que Sadiqah llevaba el cabello corto, en vez de su media melena rizada y salvaje, no sentía cosquillas al juntar ambas mejillas y frotarlas con cariño. Inhaló su perfume picante de tierra, sándalo, entrenamiento y papeles. - “Gracias Sadi, gracias por todo.” - Susurró, antes de notar como la guardiana asentía y devolvía el abrazo con cuidado. Entre ambas, Sheena se movió feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Primer capítulo! ¿Qué tal? ¿Con ganas del segundo? Antes de nada quiero decir que se agradecen kudos y reviews, y quiero hacer una mención especial a mi Beta que es el Ruso sin el que no me habría dado cuenta de algunos terrible horrores ortográficos. 
> 
> Para evitar dudas, en cada capítulo dejaré las edades de los personajes que hayan aparecido. 
> 
> **Edades:**
> 
> Sissi: 22  
> Aladdín: 24  
> Sadiqah Badi'a Süleymann: 34
> 
> Y aquí los esperados **¡Datos Extra!**
> 
> \- El título del fanfic es el nombre de una de las canciones de la BSO de Titanic, por James Horner. Corresponde con el final de la película.  
> \- El Festival de la Luna existe y es una parte importante de la tradición china.  
> \- Las canciones que me inspiraron para este capítulo han sido: If you Need it so Badly (Dino Meneghin), Glacier (James Vincent McMorrow) y Give me Love (Grace Kelly). 
> 
> En cuanto a aquellos estimados lectores interesados en la historia pero confusos por el uso de personajes no-pertenecientes al universo de Shinobu Ohtaka, estaba pensando en crear un trabajo aparte con sus historias, sus físicos y las relaciones con los personajes canon. ¿Eso estaría bien? ¿Alguien que vote a favor? ¡¡Todos los comentarios están bien apreciados!! ¡Espero con muchas ganas vuestras palabras!


	2. A Promise Kept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Segundo capítulo! Ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero he andado de viaje y quería dejar completos otros capítulos antes de publicar este. 
> 
> Esta historia no tendrá sentido para aquellos que no sean usuarios en el foro ¡Ábrete Sésamo!. Es parte de una colección de historias que escribo para mis amigos. Este fic está dedicado a todos los personajes del foro, aunque este capítulo en especial es para Marmon/Alice, usuaria de Alibaba Saluja y cuya amistad cumple ya diez años. Te quiero con todo mi corazón. 
> 
> Todas las advertencias están especificadas en las etiquetas.
> 
> Los personajes del fanfic pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka en su serie Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. Los demás son personajes inventados por sus respectivos usuarios en el foro Ábrete Sésamo.
> 
> Más abajo dejaré "datos extras" sobre el capítulo o el fanfic en general. También una mención para los interesados en leer este trabajo pero no tienen idea de los personajes que utilizo. Por favor, ¡Leed!
> 
> ¡Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura!

* * *

 

\- “¿Se me escucha? No sé ni cómo funciona esto...” - masculló una voz a través del portal circular. De vez en cuando se mostraba una imagen borrosa y en movimiento, pero durante la mayoría del tiempo la pantalla permanecía en negro. - “Por Salomón... Si sólo tenía que hacer tres cosas, no puede ser tan complicado... Aladdín me dijo que se hacía así , ¿Aladdín? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Me oyes? En serio, qué voy a hacer con esto. Probando, 1, 2,3...”

Desde su lado del planeta, el magi sonrió ante la pobre capacidad de Alibaba para manejar y enfrentar objetos mágicos cuando él no estaba presente.

\- “Si Alibaba, te escucho.” - replicó con una ligera risa que se incrementó al escuchar el grito de victoria de su amigo y rey, seguido por un gimoteo.

\- “Ahh... Aladdín, ¡Ayúdame! No sé utilizar la cosa esta que me dejaste la última vez, ¿En serio has podido hablar con Morgiana por aquí?” - mientras farfullaba, el rostro del rey se hizo presente en el círculo, pero estaba demasiado cerca. En concreto, el magi solo veía la nariz y la boca de Alibaba. No era un espectáculo agradable, sobre todo cuando hacía gestos de frustración parecidos a los de un niño pequeño. En su propia habitación de Sindria, Aladdín encendió su propio portal para poder ser visible al rey.

\- “Alibaba, no te pongas tan cerca, y no escupas, haces que el sonido sea raro.”

Por suerte, y viendo que ya podía controlar a la diabólica máquina, el conquistador se apartó y dejó de hacer gestos de irritación. Parpadeó un poco antes de exclamar: “¡Aladdín! ¡Puedo verte!” y después reírse como si fuera un gran logro solo conseguido gracias a su inteligencia. El magi se rió con él. Aunque habían intercambiado cartas en los últimos tres meses, no era lo mismo que estar con tu mejor amigo cara a cara. Y a pesar de que el objeto mágico solo permitía que se vieran y escucharan, para ambos era suficiente.

\- “Morgiana no tuvo tantos problemas como tú.”

\- “¡Ahhh! ¡Pero eso es porque estabas tú aquí para ayudarla!”

\- “Alibaba, solo tienes que presionar la runa de la derecha. Una vez.”

\- “Bueno, puede que le haya dado más de una vez porque no se encendía.” - Admitió sonrojándose antes de mirar a otro lado. Tras él, se filtraban los colores de las primeras horas de la tarde en la habitación. Aladdín la conocía bien. Era la sala dedicada a conferencias y reuniones del palacio de Balbbad. Y entre sus cómodos sillones, se encontraba su conquistador y monarca. Ya era un hombre, se había convertido en un adulto con el paso de los años, pero nunca había dejado de ser él mismo. Podría ser que se volviera más alto, o más sabio, o más fuerte. No obstante, su corazón no envejecía, sino que con cada nueva experiencia, con cada reto, con cada latido de amor estaba más vivo que nunca. La última vez que había estado en su reino, había dejado preparada esa nueva forma de comunicación para cuando Alibaba llegase de sus viajes comerciales que le habían mantenido lejos de su hogar y de Sindria. Pero ya había vuelto y parecía que, después de haber besado repetidamente a su adorada familia, no había perdido un momento en llamar a Aladdín.

Ambos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio. El magi con una sonrisa, y el rey fingiendo avergonzarse por su comportamiento. Hasta que los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

\- “¡Te he echado de menos Aladdín! Estos reyes me dejan agotado después de meses de negocios, y luego llego y los niños quieren jugar... Y no es que me importe pero no quiero hacer siempre de caballo... Encima tienen la fuerza de su madre. ¿Te imaginas a Morgiana saltando encima de mi espalda? Pues no, no es gracioso, no sé por qué te ríes... Pero bueno, me he librado porque tengo deberes como soberano para con mi magi.” - declaró orgulloso a pesar de que su discurso anterior lo hacía ver como una excusa para librarse de ejercer de rocín. - “Por cierto, ¿Dónde estás? No había visto ese lugar en Sindria nunca.”

Aladdín se volvió, dejando de ese modo que Alibaba pudiera observarla mejor. Al contrario que en Balbbad, en la isla caía la noche. La estancia se iluminaba con velas de sebo y grandes lámparas de aceite. Si el magi se hubiera quedado a leer en su estudio, habría utilizado otros elementos mágicos para ver pues, a pesar de que el fuego era su elemento, había tenido más de un problema con él al quedarse dormido y no vigilarlo. Aprendió a crear luces redondas, de la talla de un puño, y flotantes que le acompañaban en sus noches de interminable vigilia. La habitación tenía un buen tamaño, pero parecía más pequeña porque no había apenas un espacio libre. Mirase a dónde mirase, la sala estaba abarrotada de objetos y libros. Casi todas las paredes, menos la más alejada que tenía un enorme ventanal sin cortinas, estaban repletas de estanterías o cubiertas por mapas del globo terrestre y sus mares. Sobre las alfombras había mesas, y sobre ellas diversos artilugios que se movían con magia: plumas que escribían solas, relojes de arena que cronometraban diferentes brebajes de colores, turbantes, amuletos que colgaban de todos los salientes posibles, bolas de cristal con extrañas imágenes en su interior, plantas que crecían sin ayuda, gemas que se alimentaban de la luz de la Luna, y diferentes runas en el suelo.

\- “Desde que Sissi está embarazada he movido mis libros y mis cosas aquí. Nuestro cuarto está a dos puertas de aquí, al final del corredor. Así no tengo que ir desde la Torre Negra de Libra hasta la Morada de Leo para ver que se encuentra bien. Seguramente se quede todo en esta habitación durante un tiempo, hasta que el bebé se haga grande.”

\- “¿Practicas magia ahí?”

\- “No, solo es para experimentar y estudiar. ¿Ves los dibujos al final de la sala? Es de lo que estoy más orgulloso. Es como la barrera que rodea Sindria, aunque mucho más pequeña y poseedora de otras cualidades. Pero la más notable es que impide que la magia entre o salga del círculo. Si quiero probar algo, me meto ahí y así evito destrozar la habitación.” - Explicó emocionado y con los ojos brillantes. Se apartó a un extremo para que el monarca pudiera observar bien el final de la estancia. A pesar de que todo se amontonaba, la zona señalada por Aladdín estaba completamente vacía salvo por las runas en la piedra del suelo. Bien ocuparían la mitad de la habitación, una medida preventiva en caso de que la barrera no funcionase o se rompiera.

\- “Ah, ¡Sí! ¡Me lo contaste en tu última carta!” -respondió con el mismo ánimo Alibaba.- “Me lo tendrás que enseñar cuando vaya el próximo mes.”

Al ver el gesto de sorpresa del magi, el rey se rió.- “¿En serio creías que me perdería el nacimiento de tu primer hijo? ¡Por nada del mundo! ¡Además soy el padrino! Y debo estar a tu lado como apoyo moral cuando las comadronas no te dejen entrar en la habitación y creas que te va a dar un ataque al corazón porque escuchas a tu mujer gritar y sabes que tiene que salir un ser humano de su... bueno, y ¿Cómo demonios es eso posible? En serio, las mujeres son increíbles y tienen todo mi respeto, pero yo no sería capaz de eso.”

\- “Alibaba, respira, parece que al que le va a dar un ataque es a ti.” - Trató de calmarle, pero el conquistador estaba perdido en algún recuerdo non-grato y seguía balbuceando acerca de cómo él quería ayudar pero no le dejaban y cuando por fin había entrado en la habitación y había visto la sangre se había desmayado, y desde entonces no se le permitía la asistencia a ninguno de los partos de Morgiana. Aladdín permaneció en silencio, divertido con el pequeño monólogo que surgían de sus labios. Lentamente, se fue calmando hasta que al final dijo: “… y eso, que estaré contigo y con Sissi cuando llegue el momento. Por cierto, ¿Donde está la princesita? ¡Seguro que está gigante! La última vez que la vi estaba de cuatro meses y se hacía más guapa cada día.”

\- “Bueno, corre la broma de que sería más alta que Hinahoho si su tripa mirase al cielo, si eso sirve de explicación de su tamaño actual...” - Se rió un poco y después se acercó al portal para preguntar algo en voz muy baja, aún así audible para el conquistador.- “Oye Alibaba... es normal que los pechos de una embarazada sean tan...”

\- “¿Grandes?” - trató de ayudar al ver que el menor fruncía el ceño y un fuerte sonrojo poblaba sus mejillas. Al asentir, Alibaba replicó: “Sí, es de lo más normal.”

Aladdín se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo antes de murmurar.- “Bendita biología.” - El rey soltó una carcajada. Habían cosas que nunca cambiarían por muchos años que pasaran. A pesar de todo, ambos seguían siendo en esencia el niño y el adolescente que se habían conocido catorce años antes. Unos momentos después se le unió el magi.

\- “Sissi está en nuestro cuarto, después de hablar contigo iba a ir a buscarla para ir a la playa.” - Consiguió articular cuando recuperó el aliento.- “¿Recuerdas la idea que tuvo de traer fiestas extranjeras a Sindria? Pues hoy es el Festival de la Luna y resulta que cae en una especie de fenómeno astrológico. ¡Yamu ya ha preparado todo nuestro equipo en la playa!” - alargó la mano sobre la mesa que había a su derecha y agarró unos papeles que mostraban el firmamento y los movimientos lunares. Se colocó sus gafas redondas y comenzó a leer a Alibaba los datos científicos que los hechiceros de Sindria habían recopilado en las últimas semanas. - “… Así que tengo que ir antes de que anochezca por completo.” - Terminó de relatar satisfecho y orgulloso de su trabajo. Sus ojos se pasearon sobre los magníficos objetos de las paredes. Los acarició con la mirada, con ternura y a la vez con la pasión de alguien que ama lo que hace, lo que descubre. Al final encontró la nueva oscuridad de la noche solo rota por el orbe plateado que se elevaba sobre el mar. Al darse cuenta de que tenía pocos minutos para llegar al puerto dónde se celebraría la fiesta, se incorporó sobresaltado.

\- “¡Madre mía! ¡Tengo que dejarte! ¡Llego tarde y tengo que ir a por Sissi!”

\- “Muy bien, pásatelo bien y dile a Sissi que la quiero y que tengo una lista de nombres por si el bebé es niño.”

Aladdín se rió mientras recogía sus cosas. - “Lo siento Alibaba. Va a ser niña, y no creo que haya poder en el mundo para hacernos cambiar de opinión sobre cómo se va a llamar.” - El rey se inclinó hacia el portal, curioso. Abrió la boca para preguntar a qué se refería pero el magi le interrumpió con una sonrisa: “¡Sissi me mata como te lo diga!” El mayor alzó entonces la mano y se despidió con un amable “¡Hasta luego, pues! Cuéntame mañana cómo fue el Festival.” Y con esas palabras, la conexión desapareció y lo único que quedó frente a Aladdín fue un espejo circular y ordinario. Con prisa recogió su báculo y lo agarró a una cinta que travesaba su espalda. Tras repasar en su cabeza que no había descuidado nada por llevar, apagó las velas y partió a la habitación dónde se encontraba su esposa. La oscuridad inundó la habitación.

En la entrada se detuvo a contemplar el abrazo lleno de emociones entre Sissi y Sadiqah. Silencioso, se apoyó contra el marco incrustado en grabados geométricos de la puerta. Una suave sonrisa descansaba en sus labios cálidos. Eran momentos como esos, en los que Aladdín se paraba y dejaba que sus ojos bebieran de esos detalles cotidianos, de la sencillez de llevar una vida sin odio y de los pequeños actos de amor. Había algo mágico que siempre parecía rodear a la princesa. Ahora que había crecido se daba cuenta de las minúsculas pistas que dejaba el Rukh para aquellos dispuestos a seguirlo. Sissi era uno de sus focos destinados a guiar a las personas. A veces ayudaba a los demás con su elegancia y discreción sutil e imperceptible, como agua de lluvia; otras con su madurez e inteligencia penetrante e inquisitiva, o con su amabilidad o las palabras dulces que siempre decían la verdad. Una mujer de miradas brillantes y risas apacibles. Una conquistadora de complejas ideas que imaginaban y soñaban bajo su lacia cabellera rosa. Una amante con cicatrices que formaban el mapa de su vida. Completa y entera a pesar de haber perdido partes de sí misma a lo largo del recorrido hasta el día presente.

\- “Te puedes unir al abrazo si quieres, Aladdín.” - Comentó de repente la princesa, con los ojos clavados en la figura en la puerta. Sadiqah le había escuchado llegar desde su pequeña biblioteca, pero había permanecido en silencio, disfrutando así de Sissi por unos segundos más para ella sola. A pesar de que se veían cada día, hacía mucho que no se sostenían así la una a la otra. Ambas tenían que cuidar de sus familias y de Sindria, y con la marcha del Rey Sinbad, la mayoría de los sus generales y Dimitrius y Kendan, el trabajo se había incrementado. No obstante, con un último apretón, la guardiana se separó con suavidad.

\- “Buenas noches, Aladdín.” - Saludó sonriendo levemente y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

\- “¡No quería interrumpiros!” - Exclamó antes de asentir a Sadiqah con alegría y cierta solemnidad y respeto en sus ojos azules. En su sonrisa muda, el magi agradecía a la general todo lo que hacía por su esposa. No podía confiar en nadie más para que la cuidase mejor que ella. Súbitamente, el vientre de Sissi brincó. Al escuchar la voz de su adorado padre, la bebé había saltado de contento. Por unos instantes la futura madre se quedó sin aire y se palpó el costado magullado. Desde que Sheena había empezado a crecer y se podía notar el movimiento de su diminuto cuerpo creciendo en su estómago, sus costillas habían pagado el precio de crear una personita. No había nada en el mundo que hiciera a su hija más feliz que escuchar a su padre. Salvo cuando papá y mamá se besaban. Entonces, un amor inmenso recorrería a Sissi, y Aladdín vería como los pájaros blancos cubrían el mundo y lo llenaban de luz.

\- “Parece que alguien me ha echado de menos. ¿Te has portado bien? ¿Has cuidado de mamá mientras papá estaba fuera?” - preguntó al pequeño ser dentro de su esposa mientras se inclinaba para estar a su altura. Dos patadas firmes fueron su contestación afirmativa. - “¡Muy bien! ¡Choca esos cinco!” - exclamó posicionando su mano a escasos milímetros del estómago de Sissi. Sin vacilación alguna, el bebé salto al encuentro de la palma de su padre para risa de los tres adultos. No había duda alguna de que Sheena había heredado el carácter risueño y animado de su familia.

Algo apartada, Sadiqah les observaba. No podía ver el rukh, pero cualquiera podía palpar la corriente que surgía cuando la Princesa de Sindria y el Magi de Balbbad estaban uno junto al otro; incluso para los ojos incapaces de distinguir la magia que rodeaba a la vida. Sissi siempre expresaba que quería que su niña fuera como su adorado marido, valiente, alegre y leal. Al contrario, Aladdín deseaba que tuviera la personalidad de su madre: amable, inteligente y fuerte. Pero estando en pie frente a ellos, la guardiana supo que Sheena se asemejaría a ambos. Se la imaginaba con la sonrisa cálida de Sissi, y los ojos luminosos de Aladdín; la bondad y la fortaleza de sus padres siempre la acompañarían. Era una niña amada incluso antes de ser concebida, y lo seguiría siendo por toda la eternidad. Y aunque le quitaba un trocito de corazón a Sissi que había dedicado su vida a otras personas, Sadiqah no podía sentir más que reverencia, y una ternura ligera y libre.

\- “Un día de estos se me va a salir el ombligo volando.” - les reprochó la princesa con falsa seriedad, pues sus ojos brillaban y sus dedos fueron a descansar plácidamente sobre las mejilla de Aladdín. Se pasearon a lo largo de sus pómulos y de su mentón, mimando su piel pálida. - “La Luna ha salido ya, ¿No deberías ir ya a la playa? Si llegas tarde es muy posible que Yamu entre en un periodo histérico-psicótico del que sería muy difícil sacarla. ¡No por nada habéis trabajado muy duro estas últimas semanas!”

El magi alzó los ojos. Sus cejas se fruncieron en señal de interrogación. Se incorporó con suavidad, pero a pesar del cambio de postura siguió manteniendo el contacto con su esposa. -“¿No vas a venir con nosotros?”

Sissi sonrió y se señaló el abdomen.- “Siendo casi tan grande como un imuchakk, una no puede estar de fiesta hasta el alba.” - Dijo antes de encogerse de hombros. - “Además la bebé y yo estamos cansadas porque hoy he estado todo el día terminando de pintar su habitación. Mañana te la enseño con la luz, creo que ha quedado preciosa.”

Se podía acceder al cuarto de Sheena por una puerta interior cercana a su cama. Era un cuarto grande y redondo, con un techo alto y acabado en cúpula con un tragaluz en su centro. El suelo era de cálida piedra rosácea, con alfombras suaves cubriendo algunas partes. Por la derecha subía una escalera de madera gruesa y oscura. Permitía llegar a un pequeño segundo piso formado por un pasillo que ocupaba el fondo del aposento. Se situaría como a 1/3 de la altura entre el suelo y el techo y contaba con una baranda fuerte y tallada en formas geométricas. Si uno subía, podría observar el cuarto a la perfección, no obstante su mayor cualidad era el gran balcón que se escondía tras unas cortinas rosa pálido. Sus vistas daban a la ciudad y al puerto de Sindria, pero sobre todo, al inmenso mar que rodeaba su nación. Bajo el segundo piso, y para aprovechar el espacio, habían construido en primer lugar una librería que Sissi había llenado con las historias de Sinbad, la poesía de Owain y las aventuras de Alibaba. Junto a ella se encontraba un vestidor con la ropa y los accesorios de Sheena, cubierta su entrada por un dosel del mismo color que el del balcón. Y finalmente, en tercer lugar residía una bañera con el fondo de mosaicos de colores brillantes. Una cómoda contenía todos los jabones, aceites y esencias para el baño de un bebé y demás artículos para su limpieza y cuidado.

Grandes vigas de roble subían desde el suelo hasta el tragaluz. Otras estaban colocadas de manera horizontal a diferentes niveles. De ellas colgaban grandes ramos de hermosas caléndulas naranjas y jazmines blancos y puros. Por los travesaños se agarraban enredaderas oscuras con cadenas de orquídeas púrpuras confundiéndose entre sus hojas. Había diferentes muebles, baúles y juguetes adornando la estancia. En un extremo había una estructura que se asemejaba a la apariencia de un árbol, pero contaba con una puerta baja de madera clara que demostraba que el tronco estaba hueco, y listo para emplearse como una casita. Incluso habían añadido un ventanuco que le daba un mayor aspecto de hogar. En el centro había una cuna circular con cojines y sábanas suaves y acogedoras. Aladdín había creado una lámpara alta y mágica que se alzaba junto la camita y que en la parte superior se dividía en dos capullos en flor, aún sin abrir del todo, que contenían una esfera lumínica. Las paredes eran lisas, pero Sissi las había pintado con diversos motivos: el techo era un mapa de las fases de la luna, y las constelaciones del firmamento. Según se descendía, la noche llegaba a juntarse con los tonos rojizos de las mañanas y de los atardeceres. Diversas ciudades del mundo brotaban junto a los bosques y los mares y los animales que velarían el sueño de la que estaba por nacer. La habitación era el trabajo de más de seis meses, pero ya estaba finalizada y perfecta para recibirla.

\- “¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir?” - preguntó aún algo inseguro el magi. - “Los niños se van a morir de tristeza porque no vas a estar para contarles cuentos y aventuras.” - Comentó con la intención de que se animase a festejar con los demás.

\- “Cierto, Princesa.” - Añadió Sadiqah.- “Sus historian gozan de gran popularidad. Creo que desde que relató la que trataba de los dragones, no han parado de jugar a ver quién sería el mejor jinete. Al parecer yo soy el _“Terror Negro”_ ”. - A su cabeza venían memorias de todos los infantes que habían tratado, sin éxito, de montarse a su espalda y hacerla aletear como si fuera una gigantesca lagartija voladora. La primera opción había sido Drakon, “el rey dragón”, pero infundía tanto respeto y terror que a ninguno de ellos se le ocurrió usarlo como montura. Otros no habían tenido tanta suerte. Koumei, Kendan y Stefan fueron los predilectos. Del príncipe de Kou se cansaron pronto por su pasividad, y desde que el fanalis se había ido en misión diplomática a Reim, Tef tenía que lidiar con las hordas infantiles que continuamente le ordenaban que escupiera fuego. No obstante, el general disfrutaba de ello. Más de una vez había conseguido servicios especiales de señoritas que, al verle con los brazos llenos de niños sonrientes, le habían invitado a tomar una copa con ellas. Según la opinión femenina, no había nada más atractivo que un hombre rodeado de pequeños, y Stephan explotaba los recursos a su alcance.

Sissi se tapó la boca con una mano, en un amago por suprimir una risa.

\- “¡Pues claro que sí! Es el nombre de tu personaje en el cuento: el Terror Negro, uno de los dragones más temibles de domar, pues su cuerpo está cubierto de una armadura de hierro y arena, y sus garras como lanzas pueden despedazar ejércitos. Fiero y letal. Pero lo peor son sus llamas rojas y brillantes que pueden arrasar con ciudades. Sin embargo, una vez que has conseguido montarlo, será fiel para siempre, y nunca dejará que te pase nada.” - dejó caer su tono de voz, que había ido amoldando a sus palabras con elocuencia, aspavientos y gestos de asombro y terror. Tras un breve silencio, sonrió de nuevo.- “Y sé que te encanta Sadi, ¡No intentes negarlo! Pero bueno, pueden sobrevivir una noche sin fábula. Además ya les he contado una esta mañana, decidles que la próxima vez me tienen que relatar ellos su propia aventura y que si me gusta tendrán un premio.”

Aladdín suspiró derrotado pero con una sonrisa. - “Igualmente volveré pronto.”

\- “No digas tonterías, mañana tendrás que contarme lo bien que te lo has pasado, y así tenga ganas de ir la próxima vez con vosotros. Además, debes aprovechar. En un mes viene Sheena y no vamos a tener tiempo de nada.”

El magi intercambió miradas de alarma entre la princesa y su guardiana. Percibiendo su inquietud, Sadiqah se limitó a responder, con gran orgullo: “No se preocupe Aladdín, la princesa me ha anunciado hoy cómo se llamará su hija.” Sissi asintió.

\- “¡Oh! Ya veo. Entonces tendré que comentárselo a Alibaba cuanto sea posible. No sabéis la cantidad de veces que me ha escrito listas de nombres para el bebé que he tenido que rechazar. Pero ahora estará contento, ¡Y si la madrina lo sabe, el padrino también!” - Sentía un gran alivio. Mantener ese secreto había sido bastante duro, pues quería compartir su decisión con el mundo entero. ¡Era perfecto! Sin embargo Sissi quería esperar a que fuera una gran sorpresa. Aunque no lo había mencionado, el magi entendió que aunque Sadiqah conociera el nombre, seguiría siendo un secreto que ahora compartirían entre los cuatro.

\- “Seguro que le encanta saberlo.”

\- “Puede apostarlo princesa. No debería sorprenderse si pocos días después recibe cinco regalos con la palabra _“Sheena”_ grabada de la manera más llamativa posible, mil cartas de felicitación y tiempo después se presenta declarando sus deberes como futuro padrino.”

Ante la imagen, los tres soltaron una carcajada simultánea. Sonaba totalmente como algo que haría Alibaba.

\- “Bueno, creo que me debo ir ya.” - dijo Aladdín cuando hubo recuperado el aire.- “De otro modo Sissi va a tener razón y Yamu va a entrar en caos y destrucción.” - El magi abrazó a la princesa. Descansó la nariz contra su cuello e inhaló su perfume, mimoso y sutil; que era como el de un ramillete de flores en una noche de verano, como el pan recién hecho, una taza de café, y la felicidad. “Portaos bien”.

\- “Lo haremos. Tú pásalo bien y ten cuidado.” - le contestó imitando sus acciones. Cerró los ojos y suspiró su aroma que a lo largo de los años había ido asemejando al amor. Olía a leche fresca, a un día soleado y a la fruta que vendían en el puerto al despuntar el amanecer.

Tras unos segundos sin apartarse el uno del otro, Aladdín se separó y besó la frente de Sissi con ternura y su vientre. Después se volvió a Sadiqah y exclamó alegre “¡Nos vemos luego Sadi!” antes de correr al exterior.

Cuando Aladdín desapareció por la puerta, Sissi se volvió hacia la guardiana y dijo: “Tienes que vigilarles esta noche, Sadi.” - Su voz pasó a una mayor formalidad y sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación. Como ya había afirmado antes, ella no asistiría a la celebración en la playa. No quería molestar al magi o a los generales. Era una noche de conmemoración y se merecían un poco de diversión tras haberla cuidado día y noche en los pasados ocho meses. Si asistía al festival, siempre habría alguno pendiente de su condición y de esa manera no se dedicarían a su propio contento. En especial Sadiqah se negaría a dejar su lado en toda la noche. Cosa que no permitiría por nada en el mundo. El príncipe Koumei había llegado desde Kou solo para pasar el festival con Sadiqah y su pequeña familia. Ese era el principal motivo de la noche, la familia. Sissi era feliz sabiendo que los demás disfrutaban. La general se merecía un respiro. Aunque al mismo tiempo, no confiaba en nadie más para mantener un ojo en los ciudadanos de Sindria y estaba segura de que Sadiqah estaría feliz de poder ayudarla de alguna manera aunque solo fuera vigilar que no sucediera nada.

\- “Estoy demasiado grande como para ir y evitar que Stephan o Fuji hagan alguna estupidez. Con Dimi y Kendan fuera de Sindria solo puedo contar contigo para mantenerles a ralla. La última vez que te quedaste, Stephan fue acusado de ser el padre de cinco niños y las mujeres del burdel iniciaron una campaña para destruir a Fuji porque había declarado ser más bello que todas ellas juntas.” - Expresó antes de suspirar con resignación. - “Y además no me pasó nada. Sé que no te gusta que te diga esto, pero ya soy mayor para cuidarme por mi misma.” - Añadió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de que la mayor pudiera replicar. Sabía que a Sadiqah no le haría gracia irse y dejarla sola, pero no iba a suceder nada por estar sin compañía durante unas horas. Siempre podía contar con las criadas si necesitaba algo, y aprovecharía el tiempo para responder a ciertos emisarios, leer y probablemente dibujar algo. Lo más seguro es que se fuera a dormir pronto porque ya empezaba a notar el cansancio. La guardiana dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación más parecido a un bufido. Lo más difícil en el mundo para ella era negarle algo a Sissi.

\- “También... También te pediré que mantengas un ojo en el mar por si ves llegar a mi padre.” - La princesa frunció el ceño. - “Hace semanas que tendría que haber regresado, pero no ha mandado noticia alguna de que se quedaría en Artemyura más tiempo. En el último mes he enviado cinco cartas, pero ninguna ha sido respondido. Hay algo extraño en eso Sadi, mi padre trata de contestarme tan rápido como le es posible. Por favor, vela por que todo esté bien por la noche.” - Era una preocupación que la había rondado en la última semana, pero que no había compartido con nadie hasta el momento. No deseaba que Aladdín se inquietara por lo que probablemente era una confusión del correo o un error de envío. Quizás solo estaba paranoica y eran las hormonas maternales jugándole una mala pasada. Pero no podía evitar esa pequeña incertidumbre en su corazón. ¿Qué le habría sucedido a su padre?

Sadiqah mantuvo un rostro inexpresivo salvo por la pequeña molestia de tener que dejarla. Ella también había tratado de comunicarse con la comitiva en Artemyura, pero Ja'far tampoco había respondido a sus mensajes. Los pocos generales de Sinbad que habían quedado en Sindria también parecían preocupados, pero con las agotadoras preparaciones del Festival de la Luna ninguno había dicho nada a la princesa. La mayor cerró los ojos. Del mismo modo que no le había mencionado nada a Sissi, los demás asimismo permanecían silenciosos. Nadie quería angustiarla o agobiarla tan cerca del parto. De modo que fingió que el tema no era del todo importante, aunque ya se encargaría ella de llegar al fondo del asunto al día siguiente.

\- “Su padre estará bien, princesa. Además está con casi todos sus generales. Siempre puede confiar en Ja'far para mantener control de cualquier situación.” - Asintió, cruzando los brazos y entornando los ojos.

\- “Supongo que tienes razón.” - Suspiró.

Sadiqah iba a añadir algo, pero el sonido de los fuegos de artificio atrajo la atención de ambas. Llegaban las risas desde la playa, poblada de hogueras y antorchas tan brillantes que se veían desde la lejanía del palacio. En el cielo resplandecieron los restos del explosivo que poco a poco se desvanecieron en humo gris. La fiesta no había hecho nada más que empezar.

\- “Me retiro a la playa princesa. Mandaré a algún sirviente con su fruta preferida, puede que Sheena tenga hambre mientras estoy fuera.”

Sissi la sonrió, algo cansada.- “Creo que me voy a dormir ya. No te preocupes y disfruta de Mei-Mei y de tus niños. ¡Lo que me recuerda!” - Exclamó antes de girarse y coger un objeto que descansaba encima de su escritorio. Al presentárselo a la guardiana, resultó ser una pequeña pulsera de piedras de colores y conchas. Se abrochaba con un nudo simple que permitía diferentes medidas para la correa, además de la oportunidad de añadir nuevos abalorios o remover los existentes. - “La hice esta mañana para tu pequeño Azim. Se la iba a dar hoy pero no le he visto en todo el día. ¿Se la puedes entregar de mi parte? Dile que se la de a quién él-ya-sabe y que haga lo que hablamos la última vez.”

\- “¿Quién él-ya-sabe?” - Preguntó Sadiqah alzando una ceja interrogante.

\- “¡Es un secreto!” - Respondió críptica, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- “Él sabrá de lo que hablo.”

La mayor asintió sin hacer ningún comentario más, pero su mente ya iba sopesando mil y una teorías sobre el presente de Sissi para su hijo. Se inclinó con sumo respeto y después se retiró de la habitación con un “Buenas noches, princesa”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, y aquí termina el segundo capítulo. Por ahora es el más largo que he escrito y uno de los que más me gustan. ALIBABA ES TAN ADORABLE. Necesitaba meterle en algún capítulo y aquí esta. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no vaya a salir más... ¡Lo dejo ahí! También quiero añadir que el título de cada capítulo es muy importante. El del primero **"A life so changed"** es por lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas en el lapso de 10 años. Este segundo capítulo **"A Promise kept"** , hace referencia a la promesa que Sadiqah le hace a Sissi. 
> 
> Antes de nada quiero decir que se agradecen kudos y reviews, me encantaría saber lo que opináis con todo mi corazón. Quiero hacer una mención especial a mi Beta que es el Ruso sin el que no me habría dado cuenta de algunos terrible horrores ortográficos (como en el primer capítulo).
> 
> Para evitar dudas, en cada capítulo dejaré las edades de los personajes que hayan aparecido:
> 
> **Edades:**
> 
> Sissi: 22  
> Aladdín: 24  
> Sadiqah Badi'a Süleymann: 34  
> Alibaba Saluja: 29.  
> Morgiana: 27.
> 
> Y aquí los esperados **¡Datos Extra!**
> 
> \- Los tres pasos para activar el portal imagen/sonido de Aladdín son: ponerse cómodo, apretar el botón y ser pacientes.  
> \- El primer nombre en la lista de nombres de niño de Alibaba era Kassim.  
> \- Los cuentos de Sissi son los mejores.  
> \- No sé cuantos hijos tendrían Morgiana y Alibaba, porque creo que esa información podría ser canon, así que por eso ellos no salen.  
> \- [Cuarto de Sheena (inspiración)](http://data3.whicdn.com/images/145659901/large.jpg) [Cuarto de Sheena (inspiración 2)](http://data3.whicdn.com/images/99182529/large.jpg)  
> \- Las canciones que me inspiraron para escribir este capítulo fueron: "Never Say Never" (The Fray), "A River Flows In You" (Yiruma), "Fall For You" (Secondhand Serenade) y "Overjoyed" (Bastille). 
> 
> En cuanto a aquellos estimados lectores interesados en la historia pero confusos por el uso de personajes no-pertenecientes al universo de Shinobu Ohtaka, estaba pensando en crear un trabajo aparte con sus historias, sus físicos y las relaciones con los personajes canon. No he recibido ningún comentario por ahora, pero, ¿Eso estaría bien? ¿Alguien que vote a favor? ¡¡Todos los comentarios están bien apreciados!! ¡Espero con muchas ganas vuestras palabras!


End file.
